piratesfandomcom-20200223-history
Prison Dog
The Prison Dog was a canine owned by Captain Edward Teague. Through unknown circumstances, the dog ended up in Port Royal, where he was employed to hold onto the jailer's keys at the Fort Charles prison in Port Royal. He was highly loyal to the jailer, and was not swayed by prisoners' attempts to steal the keys, except for Captain Jack Sparrow who almost succeeded, though he was ultimately lured away from his post by Pintel, who escaped the jail with Ragetti. The dog was usually referred to as the "dog with the keys", and was once called "Poochie" by Pintel. Around the War Against Piracy, the dog became the chief of the Pelegostos, which was shortly lived as he escaped and returned to his original master. Biography Shipwreck Island This dog was an animal employed by Captain Edward Teague to keep the keys to everything, including the dungeons of Shipwreck City. When he was a young boy, one of Jack Sparrow's duties was to feed the dog. Unlike other dogs, this one had a taste for rum.The Price of Freedom A few years later, Jack's friend Christophe-Julien de Rapièr was accused of being one of the infamous rogue pirates who broke the Code of the Pirate Brethren. He and his whole crew were imprisoned in the dungeons of Shipwreck City and sentenced to hang. To help Christophe to escape, Jack and his friend Esmeralda sneaked into Teague's cabin on the Troubadour, and stole the keys from the dog. Port Royal Prison at Fort Charles prison.]] Through unknown circumstances, the dog ended up in the British colony of Port Royal, Jamaica. The dog served at Fort Charles prison around the time of Jack Sparrow's incarceration. Jack took one look at his doggy jailer and decided that he was no more likely to hand over the keys than a human guard.Pirates of the Caribbean: The Complete Visual Guide, p.26-27: "Pirates Beware!" Desperate to avoid the hangman, the seedy prisoners try to coax the Prison Dog, who held a ring of keys in his mouth, to their cell. One prisoner holds a loop of rope and another waggles a bone, while the dog just sits and cocks his head. "The dog is never going to move." Jack told his fellow prisoners as they try and lure the hound within reach with a bone. Jack's criminal companions were desperate to avoid the hangman. Though they can't tempt the Prison Dog, a cannonball sets them free. As the Prison Dog cowered under a long bench, with the key ring still in his mouth. Jack then picks up the bone from the other cell, and tried coax the dog to him. The dog crawled out from under the bench as Jack continued to coax him closer. The key ring was nearly within Jack's reach, until the dog's attention went to the door into the cell block and dashed away as the door burst open. Two pirates, Koehler and Twigg, step in looking for the armory. Governor Weatherby Swann later inquires as to the whereabouts of the Prison Dog (and the keys he carries) when seeking an audience with his daughter during her imprisonment in a cell at the Fort Charles prison. Pelegosto .]] When Pintel and Ragetti were held in the prisons following the battle at Isla de Muerta, Pintel used a trick that allowed him to gain possession of both the keys and the dog, who accompanied them to Pelegosto Island. There, the dog was left behind by the crew of the Black Pearl, though the Pelegostos made him their new chief. It was customary for the Pelegostos to consume the flesh of their chiefs, in the belief that it would release their divine spirit from its fleshy prison. Escape to Shipwreck Cove .]] The Prison Dog somehow managed to avoid this grisly fate, and joined the Brethren Court at Shipwreck Cove, where he provided Captain Teague with the key to the ''Pirata Codex. Pintel and Ragetti were baffled as to how the dog could have escaped the island, though Teague's only explanation was that it escaped with the help of "sea turtles"—an excuse commonly favored by his son. The pirates appeared satisfied with this answer.Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End His further fate is unknown. Behind the scenes *The Prison Dog was portrayed by Twister in The Curse of the Black Pearl. For the back-to-back production of the sequels Dead Man's Chest and At World's End, the Prison Dog was portrayed by Chopper. *In portraying Prison Dog, Chopper was handled by animal coordinator Boone Narr. A short feature on Chopper appears as an easter egg on the Two-Disc Special Edition DVD release of Dead Man's Chest. .]] *The scene of the Prison Dog with the keys in a prison in The Curse of the Black Pearl is a reference to the same scene from the original ride. Even Jack's statement that "the dog is ''never going to move."'' is also a reference to that the dog never moved in the ride. The scene was redesigned in the Pirates of the Caribbean: Battle for the Sunken Treasure attraction where the dog and the prisoners are dead, with their skeletons standing forever in the same position. *The Prison Dog, a beloved character in the original Pirates of the Caribbean attraction, appears in the first three POTC films as well as Pirates Online. The dog may also have appeared in Jack Sparrow: City of Gold, the seventh book of ''Jack Sparrow'' series, where there is a similar dog in the prison of New Orleans. The Prison Dog also appeared in The Price of Freedom, where it was revealed that Edward Teague was the dog's owner. *A leaflet, inside the At World's End DVD, says that the Prison Dog did indeed escape using sea turtles. *Despite appearing in At World's End, the Prison Dog, along Captain Edward Teague, was absent from the Brethren Court scene in the third film's junior novelization. *In the non-canonical LEGO Pirates of the Caribbean: The Video Game, the dog was named the "Guard Dog". The dog is also never seen carrying the keys to either prison cells or the Pirata Codex. Appearances *''Pirates of the Caribbean'' (ride) *''Pirates of the Caribbean: Battle for the Sunken Treasure'' *''Jack Sparrow: City of Gold'' *''The Price of Freedom'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean Online'' *''Breakout!'' *''The Escape of Pintel and Ragetti!'' *''The Sleeping Island!'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest'' **''Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest'' (comic)'' '' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End'' *''LEGO Pirates of the Caribbean: The Video Game'' Sources *''Pirates of the Caribbean (film series)'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: The Visual Guide'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: The Complete Visual Guide'' Notes and references de:Poochie ru:Тюремная собака Category:Brethren Court Category:Creatures Category:Inhabitants of Port Royal Category:Males Category:Inhabitants of Shipwreck City Category:Inhabitants of Isla Tesoro